Defense: School
by SilverFlameoftheWindScar
Summary: Duex is going to try a day at Karakura High, hoping that, by staying in the physical realm for a while, he'll get used to his power levels. Of course, a few more Vasto Lords showing up won't be much of a problem. IchiHichi of course


Defense: School

One-shot

DISCLAIMER: I own what _isn't_ a copyright from the anime/manga or anyone else, which is the name _Akuji Apollo_, the odd soul-to-body thing, Duex, etc…

Now, we'll get to see just what Duex has to go through in the school day he's taking for Ichigo and Akuji. We'll also see if he'll be thrilled to do it again.

(--)

(--)

(--)

As he walked down the sidewalk, Duex was slouched over and still very much tired from the events of the day before. _Maybe, if I'm out for a while, my powerflows won't be hard to control. After all, my first existence _was_ yesterday,_ he rationed, hurrying across the crosswalk. Someone blew the horn at him, and, instead of just walking on, he spun around and screamed incoherently at it. "Bastard! Do that again! I dare ya!" After that, he just growled and went on his way.

"Dude…are you all right?" a guy on the other side of the street asked him.

"Do I look all right? I hope so, 'cause I'm just fine," Duex replied, trying to cool his anger. "Sorry 'bout that. I'm a little stressed," he apologized before walking on to the school. Getting to the classroom without incident had to have been quite an accomplishment, and he congratulated himself for it.

"ICHIGO!" a voice shouted, Keigo following it. He winced, but wasn't clotheslined, like he thought he would be, but instead was caught, spun about, and had his friend's arm hanging over his shoulders. "Um…Ichigo?"

"Wrong one," Duex answered with a wink and a half-grin, letting his voice echo slightly. Keigo had comprehension written on his face after a moment. "Still, I'm gonna go by Ichigo. We don't need nutwads findin' out about me. By the way, if I'm about to fall asleep, do something to keep me awake, all right?"

"You got it," Keigo answered as they entered the classroom, going back to normal appearances.

Duex walked over to Ichigo's seat and, after sliding the straps of his school bag over the hook, he scooted the seat out and sat down. He sensed someone coming closer. Producing the vibe that he didn't want to be disturbed caused the person to veer off-course and go behind him. _These souls are too easily swayed,_ he thought in a bored fashion. _Except this one,_ he added when someone with a strong yet kind presence came up to his desk.

"Hello, Ichigo, are you feeling better? Keigo told us you had a horrible fever yesterday and had a really high temperature." Duex looked up to see Orihime Inoue. He let a small smile come to his face.

"I'm fine, Orihime. You don't need to worry about me," he replied then asked, "What about Renji? Isn't he supposed to be here now?"

"I think he's…nevermind, he's right there," she answered, pointing at the window. Duex raised an eyebrow before looking incredulously at the window to see Renji knocking on it.

Standing calmly, he walked over to the window. Opening it, his face contorted into anger and he yelled, "USE THE DAMN DOOR!" then landed a solid fist in the redhead's stomach to knock him from the wall and onto the ground three stories below. "Damn idiot," he mumbled, closing the window before turning around to see the entire class staring at him. "WHAT?!"

"You…you killed him…" a guy replied, causing Duex to stare blankly at him.

"Nah. He's fine. Should be trying again in a few seconds," he replied and, as foretold, Renji was knocking on the window again. Duex nabbed a piece of paper from Uryu's desk, causing the Quincy to splutter at him, and scribbled a message before setting it against the window. As Renji read, "There's a sidewalk leading to the door. A blind man can't miss it," his face became angrier and angrier.

Duex pointed down at it, causing the Shinigami in Gigai to growl at him. "I'm going to kill you, Kurosaki," he said, knowing his voice would go through the window. Duex only shrugged before going back to his desk. Taking his rightful position of his chin on his hands, Duex proceeded to ignore Renji, who finally went to the door.

"Wasn't that hard, now was it?" he asked the tattooed man as aforementioned man stomped over to him. "Besides, exercise does a body good," he added, catching the fist that came flying at his head. "Now we've got these people thinking you're immortal because you survived a three-story fall."

"Well, it's partly true," Renji replied as he sat down, knowing they would fight later. Just then, the teacher walked into the classroom. Within the first ten minutes of the History class, Keigo, thankfully sitting behind him, had to flick three paper wads at him. By the time the class was over, the paper wads had stopped working. Renji wasn't much better off. Waiting for the next teacher to come in, the Lieutenant commented, "I haven't been this bored since the Shinigami Academy…"

"Really? What about Byakuya's paper work?" Duex asked him, realizing that Renji still didn't know that he wasn't Ichigo. At that time, the next teacher came in, declaring that Algebra class had started. _How do you stand this, Ichigo?_ Duex wondered as he felt another tap to his shoulder from Keigo, causing his head to snap back up.

He was starting to slip into the blissful world of sleep again until the teacher yelled at him to solve the problem on the board. "Kurosaki! Are you listening to me?!"

"Tryin'," he answered before feeling the illusion over his eyes fade. _Shit! Wake up, Duex!_ he shouted to himself, slapping his cheeks and pulling the disguise back over his eyes. "Eh, what was the question?"

"I told you to solve the problem on the board, Kurosaki, but it seems your sleep schedule is more important than your schoolwork," the teacher retorted.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Duex asked, Akuji's sarcasm getting the better of him, before looking at the board. "It's seven," he said after a few seconds. _Even if I ain't payin' attention, I can still understand this stuff… Pretty useful._ The teacher stared at the problem for a moment before looking back at him. "That's right, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it is…" was the reply before the teacher went on with the class. Duex grinned a little. "Class dismissed," the teacher said and everyone stood to go to gym class. "Kurosaki, stay behind for a few minutes." Duex groaned as he sat back down, tripping Renji when the Shinigami laughed at him. "How did you know that answer?"

"I figured it up in my head," the hybrid answered bluntly and could somehow hear Ichigo's groan. "Maybe sleeping in class does some of us better than others? I don't know." Duex shrugged before the teacher motioned him out of the room. _Geez, Ichigo… You must not show your brain very often,_ he thought before entering the locker room to change clothes.

"All right, everybody! Boys got the mile while the girls got softball!" Many of the guys groaned. "Hey! It's not that bad!" The girls giggled at the guys while Tatsuki openly laughed at Duex, Renji, Chad, and Keigo, Mizuiro having been absent.

"Oi! Tatsuki!" Duex whispered urgently, getting the girl's attention. "Just how good is Ichigo at the mile?"

"He's the fastest one," she answered, having already noticed that he wasn't Ichigo. Duex nodded, thanking her. "Not a problem, just don't blow them away too bad, all right, Duex? Ichigo never shows his full ability at anything, making people underestimate him," she advised.

"All right. So, basically, just stay about fifteen seconds ahead of everyone?" he asked, getting a nod. He then made his way to Renji and said, "We're gonna have to blend in so we can't get competitive with each other or really anyone else, all right?"

"How dumb do ya take me for, Ichigo?" Renji asked, getting a blank stare. "We'll fight later, anyway." After a few minutes, as promised, Duex finished about fifteen seconds ahead of everyone else, except ten above Renji. "I thought we weren't getting competitive?"

"I questioned Tatsuki about how good Ichigo is at this," he answered, the realization finally dawning on the red-haired Shinigami. "Yeah, glad you finally noticed."

"Okay, everyone! Switch! Girls to the mile! Boys to baseball!" the gym teacher yelled. "I want this clean, guys. No brawls, all right?"

The boys nodded while Duex reviewed Ichigo's memories on baseball. He nodded to himself before realizing he was the first at the bat. Standing ready, he used about half of his strength to hit the ball, then ran to first base before someone caught it. As soon as the next person hit, he decided to use flash-step, just to find out if he could in a human body, to reach second base. When he instantly appeared there, he grinned. _It _does_ work! Must be something to do with me. Ichigo and Akuji can probably use it like this, too,_ he thought, nearly shouting in victory.

Soon, the class was over and Duex decided that he rather liked gym. Lunch was next. The hybrid moved quickly from the cafeteria to the roof, Renji, Chad, and Keigo with him. Tatsuki and Orihime soon joined them, dissolving into conversation about the day before.

"Is there someone who can help us with this?" Tatsuki asked, referring to Keigo and herself.

"Yeah. His name's Urahara and he was one of the Captains in the Soul Society. He helped Ichigo when Byakuya severed the connection to his Shinigami power. Of course, Ichigo's got his _own_ ability to be a Shinigami without Rukia's help," Duex answered. "He's helped Renji, Chad, and Orihime, too. Well…Yoruichi helped Chad and Orihime. She's a friend of Urahara's."

"After school, we can take you there," Chad offered as they all finished their lunch.

"That'd be helpful," Keigo replied. "Don't know about you, Tatsuki, but I'd certainly appreciate it."

"Same here," she said as the bell rang, settling them into the last two classes of the day. "I hate Grammar…" she said as they all moved back to the classroom. "Also, Duex, just remember: don't find yourself in a situation where you have to answer a question."

"All right, but if I fall asleep, I'm blaming Keigo. He's supposed to keep me awake," Duex replied, getting a spaz attack from Ichigo's friend. "Hey, calm down! It's a joke!"

"Kurosaki? Joke? Now that's a new one," someone commented.

"I take it you've never heard of a good mood?" Duex retorted as he glared at the guy standing to his right. "Although I know they're few and far between, I do get them sometimes."

"Come on, Ichigo. Just let the guy toot his horn until he's out of steam," Keigo tried to reason, tugging his friend's sleeve.

"Nah, I'd rather not. He's ruined my good mood and that deserves punishment," Duex said, not realizing that the illusion was, again, falling away from his eyes. The golden irises burned into the other student's. A grin stretched across the hybrid's face, and he was glad Akuji hadn't gotten a patent on it. "Now, how can we handle this? I hit you once for every two of your attacks? Or I just beat the hell out of you? I'll let you decide. Here, Renji, hold this," he added the last part to the redhead as he handed his school bag over.

Ten minutes later found Duex and the others sitting in the classroom with one person missing. The teacher was confused, but figured he'd come in eventually. "Probably bathroom problems," was rationed.

"Pft…thought the guy screamed like a girl…" Duex mumbled with a yawn, feeling his eyelids droop down as the teacher started talking and writing on the board. A pencil eraser hitting the back of his head woke him up. _Thanks Keigo,_ he thought to himself. By the end of that class, five more erasers had found their ways to his head. He turned around in his seat and smiled slightly at Keigo. "I owe ya for this," he said to the brown-haired student. "What's the last class?"

"Chemistry," Keigo answered but only acquired a blank look. "Basically it's learning about substances and what can be mixed together to produce different reactions. Like how sodium hydroxide is a really strong base chemical. And acids can eat through anything."

"Oh… You mean like how to blow things up?" Duex asked with Akuji's grin.

"Nah. They don't wanna teach us that because we'll actually use it!" the other teen answered, getting a pout from the hybrid. Just then, the teacher walked in. _Here goes another round of _hit Duex as much as possible before class ends_. My favorite game in the world,_ Keigo thought while rolling his eyes. Deciding to aim for somewhere other than his back or head, he aimed for Duex's neck. The tiny paper wad flew from between his fingers, hitting the bare skin squarely and causing the hybrid to jump in his seat.

"Kurosaki? Are you all right?" the teacher asked, getting a sheepish blush from the teen.

"Eh…yes. I'm fine," Duex answered and, after the teacher turned around, he plopped his chin back on his hand in a manner that wouldn't let Keigo know he was falling asleep. _I don't need him hitting my neck again,_ he concluded and could hear Akuji's laughter while wishing for Ichigo to shut him up. An image entered his mind, unbidden, of the two in a heated moment. A nearly silent groan came from him at the picture stuck in his head._ I really don't want to see where _that_ leads._

Another paper wad hit his neck, making him jump again. Scribbling on a piece of paper in front of him, he waded it up and tossed it over his shoulder. Keigo picked it up from the tabletop of his desk and read: "STOP HITTING MY DAMN NECK!" _I knew _some_thing would make him want to stay awake,_ the teenager thought with a few quiet sniggers. About half an hour later, Keigo could tell Duex wanted to kill him. He'd made it a point to hit him with a paper wad every ten minutes, resorting to an eraser the last time.

_Ichigo, I hope he doesn't mean _that_ much to you,_ Duex mentally grumbled, physically restraining himself from leaping at the student sitting behind him and pummeling him to death. _He'd better be glad that I'm still tired…_ Soon, the class was over and had Duex praising the clock. "I don't know how Ichigo stands all this," he mentioned as they walked to Urahara's shop. "I only want to sleep. I'm still worn out from having to get used to the amount of power that I have."

"Exactly how much _do_ you have, Duex?" Renji asked, and the hybrid tapped his chin.

"Well, if you and I fought Bankai to Bankai…you'd probably need three times your Bankai power level to be on par with me. Now don't forget, Ichigo's _much_ stronger than he used to be and Akuji's at least as strong as Ichigo," he answered before shrugging. "I'm not entirely certain." At about that time, they found Jinta hurting Ururu in front of Urahara's shop. Stepping up to them, Duex took hold of the redheaded boy by the back of his shirt. "Don't you know you shouldn't hurt her _just_ because she doesn't do what you want? You do know that she could probably kill you easily, right?"

"What the hell do you want, carrot-top?" Jinta replied, struggling to get out of the iron-like grip.

"Name's Duex. Get it right or don't talk to me at all," was the answer as the illusion was allowed to fall away from the hybrid. "Well, I certainly can breathe easier!" he mumbled, feeling like he'd been trapped underwater all day. "Now," he said with an echoing voice (though not as much as Akuji). "Repeat after me, squirt. 'I will not harm Ururu if she says or does something I don't like.' Say it."

"I will not harm Ururu if she says or does something I don't like," Jinta said while crossing his fingers. Duex reached around the child and pulled the hand from behind his back, telling him to say it again without trying to make loop holes. "All right, all right," he grumbled before doing so. "What do you want anyway?"

"We're lookin' for Urahara. These two, here, were affected by Ichigo's reiatsu goin' all over the place," Duex answered, pointing his thumb at Tatsuki and Keigo as he dropped the redhead. "I take it he's probably under the store, right?"

"Yes, Mister Duex," Ururu answered, getting a smile from the hybrid. "I'll take you back there. Follow me," she continued as they walked into the shop. Going into the basement brought memories to Duex's mind from Ichigo. "Urahara, sir! We've got visitors!"

"Really?! Who-? ICHIGO!" the blonde, green-white hat-wearing man shouted. Duex groaned as the others laughed. "Yes, yes! I know you aren't Ichigo…I just don't know your name," Urahara said, getting a growl from the hybrid.

"First time I've really met you and I already hate you. Damn, you must finding people _really_ easy to annoy," was the reply. "By the way, Ichigo still don't like this place all that much. Also, it's Duex. And yeah, I'll pound it into ya if I have to." The former Captain held his hands up with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Why _are_ you here?" the shop owner asked as Tessai showed up from nowhere, though that was normal.

"Tatsuki and Keigo are able to see spirits," Chad answered, able to tell that Duex was getting fed up with answering the same questions over and over. "They were able to see the Vasto Lords at school yesterday, along with Renji and Duex in their Soul Form."

"Did you say…_Vasto Lord_-zzz!? As in…_plural_?! Why are you all still alive!?"

"'Cause I killed them," Duex grumbled. Urahara stared at him. "What!? There were _only_ five." He yawned widely before finding an oddly placed patch of grass in the sandy basement training grounds. Walking over to it, he plopped down onto his back and rolled over. "Don't bother me," he said to them before falling into a contented snooze.

"He beat…_five_? Five _Vasto Lords_? On his _own_?" Urahara directed to Renji.

"Yeah. Two of them beat the ever-loving hell outta me and one of them got to Ichigo while he was distracted by finding out that these two could see us," Renji answered before recounting the experience. "Then he stormed over with a gash up his chest, looking like he hadn't even realized it was there until the fight was over," he finished.

"So, he got his Bankai back? Along with uniting with his Hollow?" Urahara questioned more to himself as he nodded while opening his fan in front of his face. "Hmm… I'd like to see how Duex fights," he said but, before being able to walk over to the silently sleeping hybrid, Keigo stopped him.

"Let him sleep. He's been trying to stay awake all day and, now that it's the weekend, he's probably going to take advantage of it by sleeping it away," the teen explained, getting a pout from the ex-Captain of the Twelfth Squad.

"It's probably because he was just born yesterday and isn't used to the power he contains," Tessai added before pulling Urahara, Tatsuki, and Keigo off to the side. After a few minutes, the verdict was cast. "Tatsuki, you've got a way to charge reiatsu into your hands and feet, making your attacks more powerful. It's something like Chad's power. And Keigo…yours is mainly concentrated in your legs. You seem to live by the quote: 'He who fights and runs away lives to fight another day.' You'd be able to increase your speed, having the ability to confuse your opponent enough for an ally to take them down easily."

"Hmm…interesting. Can you help us hone this power of ours?" Tatsuki asked, gesturing to Keigo and herself. Urahara nodded. "Will you?" she added in a bit of a temper.

As Urahara was about to speak, Tessai leaned down to his ear. "We should do this as a favor to Ichigo. He's certainly done enough for you to help his friends without bargaining," the big man whispered, reminding the blonde about the Hogyoku and the experiment with awakening Ichigo's Shinigami power after Byakuya destroyed the connection with Rukia's.

"All right… Come on, then. You've got to focus on this because you don't have a Soul Form like Ichigo," the green-wearing man instructed, leading the two away from Duex's sleeping form. _I'd rather not anger the hybrid, after all._

--

Although he looked to be peacefully sleeping, Duex was inside Ichigo's mind realm. "Zangetsu! I need some help here!" The Zanpaktou appeared before him with a knowing smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah! I know! My power is too much for me to handle and it's making me unnaturally tired. I need to get rid of this weariness!"

"I understand your frustration, Duex. This is something you must be patient with unless you want to run the risk of destroying yourself," Zangetsu replied, knowing that the teen would want to fix it at that moment, no matter the cost.

He was proven right when Duex said, "If I don't fix this _now_, and more of those Vasto guys pop up, I won't have the ability to _stay awake_ long enough to kill them! Someone will be hurt and I won't have that!"

Zangetsu sighed sadly. "If you must… Draw me forth."

--

It was late into the night before Duex finally awoke, looking more alive than Akuji in a battle. "All right! I'm better! No more zoning out which means Keigo doesn't have to bean me over the head with paper wads anymore!" He hadn't even noticed his friends beside him, making them jump when he had suddenly sprung up from the ground. "Hey, Renji! Let's have a spar! What do you-" He was cut off by the amulet in his pocket. "Nevermind."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Renji shouted at him, trying to get out of his Gigai. Duex slapped him with the amulet before running out of the store. "Vasto Lords…again?" the redhead questioned before seeing the rest of the patrol party and Toshiro fighting them. There were six of them, the two not fighting floating away from the fights. "Duex! Wait!" Renji's shout was useless as the hybrid had already engaged one of the two. Growling, the Lieutenant attacked the other, noticing that Hitsugaya was in his Bankai form to only defeat one. "BANKAI!"

Duex looked a little put out at the fact that, if using his Bankai form, he'd be able to kill all six of the Vasto Lords. _But I wanna use my Bankai,_ he whined to himself before making a mad dash across the sky to catch Rangiku as she was falling. "Defeated already, Rangiku?" he asked her with a grin as he settled her on a building. "Nuh uh, stay here and rest. You won't be much good if you're dead."

"Ugh…all right," she grumbled, leaning her back against the wall. "Stay safe out there, Ichigo."

"It's _Duex_! _Duuuuueeeeeeex_!" he shouted, drawing his name out as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Eh…okay. You'll have to explain this, you know?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked him. He scoffed before jumping at the Hollow that had nearly killed her, the one he had been fighting jumping into the fray. _Well…this is certainly _not_ Ichigo. Renji must know something about this and he _didn't tell us she ranted in her mind. _Of course, Ichigo, Akuji, or Duex probably threatened him._

Yumichika fell next. His enemy charged then at Hitsugaya, who was trying to freeze his own opponent with Hyorinmaru's ice-element. Cursing fluently, the young Captain brought his sword up to block the second one. He heard a distinct squelch of metal ripping through flesh behind him. Turning slightly, he smirked a little. "Thanks, Kurosaki," he said to the teen before returning to the second Hollow to attack him.

"Not a problem, Toshiro," Duex replied, deciding that the last name wasn't so bad as he went back to his two enemies. He heard a shattering sound before seeing the Tenth Squad Captain falling, his Bankai busting away from him. "Damn it! BANKAI!" His purple reiatsu exploded from him, the dust cloud he always liked not forming. Pouting for a moment, he attacked the Vasto Lords that weren't fighting Ikkaku and Renji. He heard another shout to release a Bankai form and stared slightly at Ikkaku. _I guess they've got those two covered,_ he thought to himself before striking the deathblow to one of his three. "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Two waves of energy, one black and one white, came from their respectively-colored blades, slicing the two Hollows he had been fighting in half. He scoffed at the easiness of killing the creatures before hearing two more death cries from behind him. Turning around, Duex, Renji, and Ikkaku grinned at each other before the two with the huge Bankai allowed their swords to return to their sealed forms. "Well, that was fun," Ikkaku said to them, still grinning even though he was blood-covered.

"Ah…yes it was," Duex replied, Akuji's favorite smile on his face. He felt something coming toward them. Turning around, he could plainly see one of the weak Hollows coming to finish what the Vasto Lords started. A battle cry came from the Hollow. Facing it completely, Duex allowed for one of Akuji's screams to rip from his throat back at it. "You _don't_ scream at _me_! I can outdo _any_ scream you got!" Rushing forward, he embedded both Zangetsu into the Hollow's head, slicing them in opposite directions.

"That's…new…" Ikkaku said to him, and his eyebrows would have been lost in his hairline if he had one.

"Eh…not really. I happen to like that scream. Akuji really knows how to freak people out, don't he?" Duex asked, grinning as they landed with Rangiku after getting Yumichika and Toshiro. "Take everyone to Urahara's, all right? You'll be fine there and he's got a healing spring. Tell him I sent ya. I'm goin' home," he said to them before flash-stepping on his way. Popping into Urahara's store, he reclaimed his body then continued using flash-step, even as a human, which surprised many of them, back to the Kurosaki residence. "Home sweet home," he mumbled before trudging up to bed, easily avoiding everyone.

After concentrating for a few minutes, the slight wounds he sustained were healed and he was separated back into Shinigami and Hollow. "That was a wild ride," Akuji grumbled, locking the door while Ichigo locked the windows and closed the curtains. "Now we're the ones stuck tired."

"Yeah, but you're not really complaining," Ichigo replied with a small smile before the expression was covered by Akuji's lips. "I've missed this," the Shinigami admitted as he pushed his Hollow against the wall. Heatedly kissing his pale half, he gave a gasp/groan when Akuji's claws made their way up his shirt.

Chuckling, the Hollow took his chance to knock Ichigo's school shirt from his body, revealing the white wife-beater beneath. He left bites on the sensitive skin between the teen's neck and shoulder before trailing up his neck and to his ear before going back to his lips. "You always give me the advantage, Ichigo," he breathed into the human's ear, loving the shiver that ran up the teen's spine. Trailing his claws up and down the Shinigami's back, chest, and abdomen, he never went lower. _I know Ichigo likes what I do to him, but I'm not going any farther…not even if he _says_ he wants me to,_ he thought to himself, knowing that Ichigo wasn't ready for anything like that. _Being half of his mind and soul is helpful._

Ichigo wanted very badly to urge Akuji along on the path they were following, but knew from experience that he'd only say, 'You ain't ready yet, Ichi. Your mind and body may say so, but your soul don't.' Because of his foreknowledge, he knew that, as Akuji slowed his movements, it was his turn to attack the other, then they'd be off to La-La Land, a.k.a. sleep. Sliding his tongue across the Hollow's neck, he said, "One day my soul will be ready."

"Yeah, but that ain't today," he replied. His breath hitched when Ichigo's hand slipped inside his shihaksho. "God, Ichi…you must have magic in your fingertips," he mumbled as aforementioned fingertips trailed over the upper half of his body.

"No more than you with your nails," Ichigo responded as Akuji's back arched, pressing them against one another. "I wanted you to know that, when I had that fever, I wasn't hallucinating when I said that I love you," he said after they'd calmed and settled in to go to sleep. Akuji hugged him tightly, nearly painfully. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I love you, too, Ichi," the Hollow replied. "I guess you're the reason why I don't have a hole in my chest where my heart is…you're the reason why I can feel emotions." The Shinigami smiled against Akuji's shoulder before allowing sleep to claim him. "Good night, Ichigo," he whispered into the human's ear, running his hand through the bright orange hair of his other half a few times before falling asleep.

(--)

(--)

(--)

End of the fourth installment of Defense.

The end there was sooo _sweet_ that I got cavities while typing it! That was a major "Awww!" moment. XD Now all I want you to do is click that little purple button and send me a review:P


End file.
